


two in the morning

by jisungloria



Series: i'm projecting [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, but also kind of fluffy, i've never written something like this before, jisungs friend dies, minho comforts jisung, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, this is just me coping with my friend that passed away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungloria/pseuds/jisungloria
Summary: honestly i have no idea what this is hh in all honesty i just wrote this for my own purposes. my childhood friend recently just died in a car crash and i guess this was just my way of coping. i'll be alright though (:





	two in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no idea what this is hh in all honesty i just wrote this for my own purposes. my childhood friend recently just died in a car crash and i guess this was just my way of coping. i'll be alright though (:

It was two in the morning.

It was two in the morning and Jisung couldn’t stop crying  
.  
He was hugging his pillow tightly, hoping to muffle his sobs so he wouldn’t wake up his boyfriend. His mother had just called, moments ago, choking on her own sobs and she told her son about how his childhood friend from Malaysia had passed in a car crash.

Jisung felt guilty.

He was miles and miles away, yet he could’ve done something. He could have called his friend one more time. He could have told his friend that he loved them. But he didn’t do any of that.

He felt guilty.

His friend was gone, and he never had a chance to say goodbye. The last time they spoke was months ago, when Jisung had asked how everything was going back in Malaysia. It was all okay at that time.

Nothing was okay now.

Jisung hugged his pillow tighter and tighter, his sobs increasing in volume. He knew he was bound to wake up Minho, but he couldn’t help himself. He was heartbroken.

When Jisung felt Minho’s hand on his shoulder, he broke down even more. He let go of the pillow and barreled his body into Minho’s, clinging to him, crying and crying.

“Sungie,” Minho whispered quietly and softly, rubbing circles into Jisung’s back, “what’s wrong baby? Speak to me.”

Jisung pulled back, his breathing staggered. Minho placed his hands on the youngers cheeks, taking a moment to kiss him lovingly on his lips. “what happened baby?”

“M-Min, he- he’s gone,” Jisung stuttered out, his whole body shaking.

“Who baby? Who is gone?”

“You r-remember my f-friend from Malaysia? Who I g-grew up with?” the younger mumbled out, gasping for air as he felt his whole body shiver. Minho was quick to pull him into his arms and hug him tight, trying his best to make sure that he was aware that Jisung was not alone in this situation, and he never will be.

“he’s dead, Min. he died in a car crash, and now I won't be able to see him ever again.”

Jisung sobbed once more, his tears staining a part of Minho’s sleep shirt. But Minho didn’t mind.

“Baby, it’ll be okay. He isn’t gone, he won’t ever be. Your friend is always going to be with you Sungie as long as you never forget them, okay? If you keep them in your heart, in your memory, they will never truly be gone,” Minho said, holding Jisung closely and tightly. “Do you understand me, Sungie?”

Jisung nodded, pulling back once more to look Minho in the eyes, “I do. I understand what you’re saying, but it just hurts me to think that I’ll never be able to see them in person anymore.”  
Minho hummed, running his hands up and down Jisung’s arms, “I get that. You remember last year when you came home from work and found me crying, cause my grandfather died? You told me just about the same thing, baby. You told me I wouldn’t be alone, and I want you to know that too.”

Jisung nodded, his eyes moving down as he played with the sheets under the two of them. He was finally beginning to calm down.

Minho pulled Jisung, the two of them now laying down in their bed. Minho pulled Jisung as close as he possibly could, and planted a kiss on his nose. He smiled softly as Jisung let out a giggle.

“Just like how my grandfather is still here with me, your friend is still here with you. He’ll never truly be gone, Sungie.”

“Thank you, Min. Thank you so much for being here for me.” Jisung said, his glassed eyes staring into Minho’s.

“Anytime, baby. I’ll always be here for you.”

Jisung soon fell asleep, Minho’s arms wrapped tightly around him. He was devastated, of course, but he knew his friend will always be with him, and he knew that the support that he needed was laying right next to him, and would never leave.


End file.
